Drabbels
by Mariacharly
Summary: Meine ersten Drabbels... :)
1. Eine Frage der Diplomatie

Das übliche: nix mir, alles gehört der großen JKR, und Geld kriege ich auch nicht!!!

Ja – auch wenn niemand mehr daran glauben wollte ...

_- gggggggggggg –_

ich hab´s geschafft, ein Drabbel zu schreiben...... Callista und Nici wink, die schon ewig versuchen, mich mit Drabbelitis anzustecken

Es war Teil eines Drabbel-Wettbewerbs auf Momos Forum „Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt"_( - Werbetrommel rühr - ) _mit den Worten_ Vermittler, Geist, Trotz, verboten und unerträglich;_ hoffe, es gefällt......

**Eine Frage der Diplomatie**

„Nein, ich werde nicht noch einmal als **Vermittler** tätig werden!! Niemals!!!!!!!"

Severus tobte vor Wut.

Auch in Hermines Augen spiegelte sich **Trotz**: „Wir sehen es wirklich nicht mehr ein, warum immer mein Mann für so etwas herhalten muss. Zumal ich ihm dieses Mal dabei nicht helfen kann – Poppy hat mir jetzt, zum Ende der Schwangerschaft nun mal jede körperliche Anstrengung und jede Aufregung **verboten**!!!"

Albus versuchte beide zu besänftigen:

„Wir brauchen dich aber. Die Situation ist mittlerweile **unerträglich**!!!"

Er wies mit der Hand den Gang hinunter:

„Bitte, Severus! Du bist der einzige, der Peeves, den **Geist**, unter Kontrolle halten kann!!"


	2. Muggelkunde

Mal wieder ein neues Drabbel.....

Mein Beitrag zum Wettbewerb bei ST, zugegebenermaßen etwas verspätet eingestellt ;): Die Worte nass, Kröte, verworren, Buch und halbiert sollten im Drabbel vorkommen

Zum Disclaimer sag´ ich das übliche - g -

**Muggelkunde**

„Das können die doch nicht ernst meinen!!!" Neville sah entsetzt in die Augen seiner Mitschülerin.

„Selbst wenn wir das _Buch_ von Snape bekommen haben – so etwas kann er einfach nicht von mir verlangen!!!"

Etwas _verworren_ über diesen Gefühlsausbruch blickte Hermine Neville über die Schulter. Aber das Gesicht ihres Kameraden war bereits nach der ersten Seite von Tränen _nass._

Im Zaubertrankunterricht war so etwas öfter geschehen...

Aber schließlich hatte Snape gegen seinen Willen und auf Dumbledores ausdrücklichen Wunsch den Unterricht in Muggelkunde übernommen.....

„Neville!! Wenn Du in einem Muggelroman liest, dass man die _Kröte_n _halbiert_, ist damit sicher etwas anderes gemeint...!!"


	3. Der Teufel steckt im Detail

Und schon wieder ein Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb auf ST..... ;)

Nici, Cardie, Ayrana, Callista und Kira: Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews knuddel und eine Runde Weihnachtskekse verteil... Mit Kaffee undTee... Und ein paar Kerzen anzünd´, damit es gemütlich wird....

**Der Teufel steckt im Detail**

„WIE oft habe ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen auf jede Kleinigkeit achten, Mister Weasley?" – Professor Snape schmiss dem Schüler seine Hausarbeit auf das Pult.

„Sämtliche Details haben sie außer acht gelassen. Sie müssen lernen, auf KLEINIGKEITEN zu achten.

Wo haben sie die jeweiligen Zeitabstände beschrieben?

Wo die Richtung, in welcher der Trank gerührt wird???

Wenn sie diese Details ignorieren, können sie morgen schon..."

zischte er leise

„mit ihrem Kessel explodieren. Nicht, dass es schade wäre......."

Der Angesprochene warf einen Blick auf den Aufsatz:

„Auch sie haben eine Kleinigkeit übersehen, Professor Snape.

Ich bin Fred. Das ist der Aufsatz von George."


	4. Ursache und Wirkung

Mein Beitrag zum ersten Drabblewettbewerb 2005 auf ST!!!!

Ich danke allen, die für das Drabble gestimmt haben - ganz gerührt bin !!!!  
_- ganz stolz auf meinen Wander-Avatar „Presser Snape" bin -_

Und ich freue mich auf unseren nächsten Wettbewerb!!!

Nici und Callista – vielen Dank für Eure wie immer superlieben Reviews für das letzte Drabble.

**Ursache und Wirkung**

Die Explosion verhallte in der Nacht.

Severus Snape fuhr aus unruhigem Schlaf auf.

Suchend, ob es Traum war oder Wirklichkeit.  
Suchend, ob es Vergangenheit war oder Zukunft.  
Suchend, ob es in seinen Gedanken war oder Realität.

Er war gerannt.

Die Schlange hatte ihn wieder besucht – nachts und heimlich.

Sie hatte ihn besucht, wie in der Nacht zuvor.  
Wie in jeder Nacht seit dem Untergang des dunklen Lords.

Er schlief nicht wieder ein.

Er begann zu arbeiten, an seinem Schreibtisch, seinen Notizen, entwickelte er konzentriert die Theorie des Farbkontinuums durch Kupferkessel.

Wie jede Nacht.  
Wie immer.

Auch Albträume können Karriere machen...

**-ENDE-**


End file.
